A Familiar Problem
by StrawberryTart21
Summary: In which Lucy finds herself encountering something that every girl is destined to go through every single month. Natsu becomes a victim of her wrath; oh, and Mira's super evil.


Heya, everyone! How do you does? XD

I'm StrawberryTart21, otherwise call me Sarah, and me being your average Nalushipper, is here with my very first fanfic!

Without further ado, enjoy!

It was an 'as usual' day in the guild. And by as usual, I'm sure you get the obvious meaning of it being crazy, erratic and berserk. The bar fight was less violent than most but that didn't stop our poor Lucy from being thrown and pushed around like a little ragdoll.

"Cut it out already, you idiots!" She finally screamed out to everyone in frustration.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stood stunned.

Natsu, who was holding a table way above his head and was ready to attack someone with it, dropped it. Gray and Gajeel, bickering with one another and about to throw a few punches into the mix,paused in that very position, shocked. Erza, angry about her cake getting injured and already rupturing the whole guildhall, stopped and stood stock still. The same happened (more or less, anyway) with Laxus, Mirajane, Freed, Elfman, Cana, Pantherlily, Romeo and even Wendy.

The thing here why everyone was so surprised at Lucy's outburst (which one would think was nothing out of the ordinary now) was that it packed one hell of a lot more intensity and frustration than it normally would.

Yup. No doubt about it. Something was definitely wrong with Lucy today.

The blonde was caught off guard by the sudden silence that swept the usual crazy atmosphere of Fairy Tail. Normally, they wouldn't even try to listen to her.

"Wh-what?" She asked quietly, apprehensively.

When more silence welcomed her, she tried asking again, with a bit more authority this time, "What's with you guys? Snap out of it already!" Lucy was... confused.

As if struck by an unfamiliar chord, the guildhall erupted into chatter all over again.

Mirajane seemed to catch on to the problem immediately. She leaned over to Lisanna, who was standing in front of the counter, and whispered, "Hey, Lisanna, don't you think something's different about Lucy today?"

Lisanna detected the faint hint of mischief in her sister's voice quick as bushfire. Then her eyes widened in understanding.

"Mira, wait a sec... you're not telling me that poor Lucy's going though... though that?"

Mira smiled smartly, "You got it!"

Sincerity liked Lisanna's eyes and voice, "I feel bad for her. I'm the same right about now..."

Mira's ears perked up.

Conveniently, she had that potion-like painkiller medicine stashed away under the bar counter for over weeks now.

She handed the med to Lisanna who put it in her pocket quickly, as if they had a silent agreement over such a thing.

Mira had a passing thought, 'Lucy could use this too..'

"Heeey, Lucy! c'mere, c'mere!" called Mira, complete with the 'wave, wave' hand gesture.

Lucy trudged over to the bar stand, looking exhausted and pale.

"Hi Mira and Lisanna, what is it~?" she groaned, "My back hurts like hell today..."

Mira smiled brightly and in a second, offered Lucy the small portion bottle, "It's your lucky day, Lucy! This one's my last painkiller potion~" Mira cooed like a stealthy businessman.

"Mira, My lifesaver! You're my queen! Will this really work?" Lucy's mood brightened immediately.

"Sure it will, believe in me and my magic, Lucy!" Mira chuckled, pressing a fist above her heart like a soldier.

"Thank you, Mira! You're the best! I'll go drink it at home at once, My queen!" Lucy was ecstatic at finally finding a solution to her unbearable pain.

"Wait a second, Lucy. There are a few-" Mira started, "Side effects..."

But Lucy was already out the doors of the building.

Mira sighed. Then she smirked.

'Lucy's going to have one heck of a time fighting about those side effects though..." the she-devil thought to herself wickedly.

Lucy house was greeted by her slamming the door open then slamming it shut. She was very excited about getting rid of the pain and finally having a good, peaceful sleep, it didn't really matter what she used to get rid of it anyway!

The blonde took a seat on her bed, and with a quick smile, bottoms-upped the little bottle. It kind of burned as it slid down her throat, but it was all gone in a minute. Lucy lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep as feelings of relief and relaxation started washing over her.

Half an hour later, she found out that no matter how hard she tried, Lucy just couldn't sleep.

"What the hell!" She groaned, irritated and on edge even more than earlier, "Now I don't feel any cramps or pain but I can't sleep! Why can't I sleep..." she thrashed around on her bed, throwing a tantrum into the empty air.

Lucy began a train of thoughts. Subconsciously, obviously.

"I wonder if I have anything to eat in the fridge...

"The date due for my rent-pay is coming...

"Gotta go on a job cuz I'm broke... I definitely need that new shirt launched by Heart Kreüz soon!

"I wanna kiss Natsu so bad...

"My novel needs a new plot tw-"

Wait a second.

I wanna kiss Natsu so bad? Why? What the hell? Where did such a thing come from anyway? Since when did I start thinking that that dense idiot was deserving of a kiss anyway? What the hell... am I going mad? Has Fairy Tail finally rubbed off on me to such an extent that I'm going to go crazy like they all more-or-less are? I thought I was at least a bit sane...!"

Lucy was very deeply absorbed in her incredibly philosophical, self-doubt-enabling thoughts indeed. So much so, in fact, that she didn't notice Fairy Tail's resident Pink (or as he would classify it, Salmon) haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, shout a few "Yo's" into the silent atmosphere of her room, through sitting in her windowsill, to note.

So he decided to get down from the window (making sunlight stream in again, thankfully) and sat himself down on the ground, hunching, directly in front of Lucy's face, which was against the window's side and pretty close to the edge.

Natsu blinked, then got an amazing idea.

He blew air onto Lucy's face, and like a spring she jumped, eyes widening at finally noticing poor Natsu's existence, yet again in her room.

"What the hell, Natsu, why are you in my room yet again?" She karate-chopped on his head successfully, but lazily, even though her tone clearly showed irritation and deathly anger, ready to strike.

Natsu noticed it immediately. What's up with you today? You're all weird and stuff." He told her bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" She asked lazily, again, as a cross-popping veins appeared in her head.

"For one, you're all cranky, way more than usual, and then you go and get all happy as if you're having the time of your life-"

Lucy cut him off, "Aren't I allowed to do that?"

"No, I mean that you go into such a..." he tapped his chin, thinking, as if searching for the specific word, "mood swing like in a second..."

Natsu blabbered on honestly, and Lucy fell into another train of thought.

Why the bloody hell am I being forced to listen to this crap he has to say about me all of a sudden?! I wanna try something...

"...and then there's the fact that you smell like old bloo-"

Lucy cut him off for the second time, pressing her lips to his in a strong kiss. She grasped the back of his head, nails digging in, and steered his mouth onto hers roughly.

Natsu made a sound like a cat being strangled, which bubbled up from the back of his throat. His eyes widened considerably, and he struggled against Lucy's unusually strong hands on his head, but she just kept pushing herself onto him more, kissing him like their last day on earth or something, willing him to respond.

He finally managed to break free, breathing heavily from the struggling he had to go through, and hastily put his wrist over his mouth, backing away from Lucy's bed like a child scared of a clown.

"See that, right there! You have these weird mood swings an' shit and you do weird stuff all random!" He ranted.

"Dude, shut up and kiss me already..." Lucy droned in a voice-not-her-own, getting up from her bed and walking slowly to Natsu as he lay crouched in a corner, looking steadily more and more freaked out as he tried backing himself into the wall itself.

Lucy's eyes were hazy and much darker than usual, was what Natsu noticed immediately.

She stumbled over to him, almost as if... or rather, completely... drunk.

Natsu being Natsu, freaked out even more. "What the hell, Lucy! Snap out of it! I'm not worth killing, please!" He cried out, but in vain, really, "Lucy, stop-"

But Lucy was honestly having none of his crap. She crouched to Natsu's level and kissed him again, with the same intensity as before, if not more. This time though, she kept at it until he was ready to succumb to the temptation.

Natsu was feeling weird all over. It was like bugs crawling all over his arms and insides, but in an oddly good way. At this point, he couldn't really deny that he and the blonde had something, if anything, of a powerful connection with one another. To note, he saw her naked at least four times, groped her nearly twice, and all the same became the biggest source of comfort for her too, as contradictory as it sounded.

He was scared. Very, very scared... of his conflicting emotions and feelings. He was secretly such an insecure little child.

This time, a fire rose in Natsu's belly, and it was a strange kind of fire, the kind that was way hotter, and way way way more different than the kind he was used to. He began to, albeit very, very subtly, push against her.

Then Lucy did something crazy. She moaned. And Natsu being Natsu, lost it... although he certainly did not know why. How utterly strange of him to be acting in such a manner.

His rational facilities crashed due to overload. He was on his own now, with his instincts.

Lucy lay down on the ground, pulling Natsu with her. She smiled seductively, and whispered into his ear, "I thought you were a man, Natsu... what're you so scared for?"

Natsu shivered. He knew this was the wrong route to take, but still... there was the temptation.

"So you want that, huh? Fine, let's play, Lucy..."

He leaned down to kiss her again, but his dearest surprise, poor Lucy had passed out. Swirls in her eyes and a lame grin on her face, she lied still and helpless.

Natsu sighed, picked Lucy up and dropped her on her bed, where she curled up like a child, free of all cares in the world.

"What the hell was I even-?!" Natsu muttered, face red and steaming, now looking at Lucy sleeping away soundly.

Elsewhere though (just outside Lucy's window), Mira was holding a "Video Lacrima" in her hand, grinning mischievously, thinking about how to use this delightful piece of blackmail against two poor, unknowing wizards in the future.

A.N:- And that's the end of that XD

I dunno about you, but I was constantly giggling throughout that whole darned fic as I wrote it... since c'mon! I can totally imagine it happening!

Oh and just for clarification if someone didn't understand what the Painkiller Potion" was actually for... it was bc poor Lucy was going through with her Monthly Visitor XD

Anyway, please R&R! I would absolutely LOVE to know what you guys thought! Also please give me any constructive criticism, I would die to know what I left out or what would make this more interesting for you! :)


End file.
